Fairness
by ke23
Summary: Sakura Haruno has to deal with her ex-boyfriend and his two girlfriends at school.She doesn't believe in the word fairness nothings fair to her. Couple will be ItaSaku.High School fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno didn't believe in fairness. She was never loved and hated her life. The only people that actually cared for her was Shikamaru,Neji,Kiba,Gaara and of course her boyfriend Itachi. Itachi was just a year older than her and his younger brother was her ex-boyfriend he broke her heart because he cheated on her with Ino and Karin! She didn't care about him anymore. Sakura lives with Tsunade on Monday's,Wednesday's,Friday's,and Sunday' lives with Kakashi on Tuesday's,Thursday's and Saturday's. Those aren't here real parents but there the only adults she trusts. She only goes with her real parents house when Kakashi or Tsunade aren't home. She just turned junior in Konoha High which Tsunade is a principal and Kakashi is a teacher. Everyone thinks of her as weird because of her pink hair and emerald colored eyes. All the girls at school call her a whore because she hangs out with just guys and that shes prettier than them but the only girls she hangs around with is Hinata and Temari.

At school her first period is with Asuma that teaches math and she has it with Kiba her goofy friend that always makes her laugh. Her second period she has it with Itachi because all of the rest of her friends besides Shikamaru are slow at science and her teacher is so creepy his name is Orochimaru which is a pedophile. Third period is Art with Anko as her teacher and Gaara is in that class to make protect her from guys that stare at her with lust in there eyes and the bitchy girls that glare daggers at her. Gaara is the violent type so they really don't mess with her but whenever hes absent they take advantage but when he finds out they regret it later. Fourth period she has it with all her friends its just English Acc and there teacher is Kakashi so good grades for all of them yay! Lunch she sits with them next to the tables next to the door so whenever there all done they leave and sit outside until its time to go. Fifth period she has with Neji because Itachi has P.E fifth period she has it with the last class is P.E. with all of them besides Itachi with Gai.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS I HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR GAME WE WILL PLAY BUT FIRST GIVE ME TWO LAPS AROUND THE FIELD NOW." Gai shouted.

"Ugh I hate running the field but it has to be done now."I whinned to Neji,Shikamaru,Gaara,and Kiba.

"Oh stop being a baby Sakura running is actually good for you" Kiba stated.

"Yeah you like it because you do it all the time with Akamaru." I replied.

"No hes right Sakura running is actually good for you" Shikamaru said after yawning.

"Just shut up you guys we already ran one lap lets go full speed and finish so we can play" Gaara said.

"Fine" I grumbled. For being short I sure can run and i'm not the atlethic type while the guys are. They play football while I cheer for them with Hinata and only thing I don't like about this class is that Sasuke,Karin,Ino and Naruto are in the sport we play they go after me besides Naruto that has no problem with me.

"NOW THAT YOUR ALL DONE RUNNING LAPS LETS GO TO THE GYM AND PLAY DODGE BALL" GAI SHOUTED AGAIN.

"LEE YOU WILL BE A CAPTAIN AND SASUKE YOUR A CAPTAIN TOO LEE YOU PICK FIRST"

"SAKURA"

"Thanks Lee you saved me"

"WELCOME "

"SASUKE YOUR TURN TO PICK"

"Ino"

"GAARA"

"Karin"

"NEJI"

"Naruto"

"KIBA"

"Shino"

2 minutes later. The courts are in half and red rubber balls are being thrown.I'm actually good at this game I always get Karin's fatass out and Ino is always protected by Sasuke but it seems today he wanted to take care of Karin because he moved her out of the way before one of my balls hit her. He threw a ball at me but I dodged and did a back-flip. Gaara was smiling knowing that Sasuke messed with the wrong girl today. I threw a ball at him and so did Gaara and they he had no escape so Karin threw herself at the balls. One hit her face and the other hit her fat stomach. Sasuke gave her a wink and I remembered what that meant; Karin was going to get some action tonight. That thought made me laugh at how stupid I used to be. When Ino heard me laugh she looked at me with total disgust look on her face.

"What are you laughing about Sakura ?" Ino asked me while I went to go get a red ball.

"Nothing Ino just remembering about something."

"Oh really there's nothing you should be laughing about and i'm tired of you always aiming you dodge balls at Karina and I"

"If you want to do something I dare you to do it and i'm sick of you always messing with me when I haven't done shit to your punkass"

"How about you do something first bitch" Ino said thinking that Sakura wouldn't do anything but boy was she dead knows how to fight because Gaara thought her how and Gaara knows how to fight also she was thought by Tsunade and the rest of the guys she hangs out with. Sakura let go of the red ball she had in her hand and went to the other side of the court to Ino everyone at the gym stared at her. Out of nowhere Sakura punched Ino at her jaw and grabbed her hair and had her on the ground. Gaara,Kiba,Neji,and Lee stared at her knowing if Sakura kept hitting Ino that Sakura would be some serious trouble. Sakura kept punching Ino to the ground and she wouldn't let go of her,she didn't care if she made her bleed and that didn't take long. That was until Neji,Kiba and Gaara dragged Sakura off of Ino and that was the hardest thing they've done Sakura would not let go until they used there man force on her and picked her up.

"SAKURA GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW" Gai shouted at Sakura.

"Fine this is a bullshit class anyways and I didn't do shit Ino was instigating me so I shut her up good."Sakura said as she left the gym and went to the principals office.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well this is my new story hope you like please :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost the end of the day so Sakura didn't really see many people at the halls which was good because she didn't want to be asked questions. There was only a couple of students and they all stared at Sakura because Sakura isn't the type of person to get in trouble. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone and fell on her ass.

"Oh i'm sorry" the guy she bumped into said while giving her his hand so he could help her up which she kindly took.

"No I should be sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" She said until she noticed who it was.

"Sakura what are you doing away from class are you ditching?"

"No Itachi i'm not ditching class I got sent to the principals office for getting in a fight with Ino that explains the blood on my shirt"

"At least my babe knows how to fight" Itachi said kissing me but I remembered I had to go to the principals.

"Itachi we can do this later I have to go" I said giving him a wink while I left.

I took a deep breath when I saw the principals door. I was thinking that I should run but I knew I would be screwed so I just entered.

"Sakura what are you doing in here instead of p.e.?"

"I go in a fight with Ino and got sent here."

"What Sakura you know you can get expelled because you made her bleed"

"Yes I know that but she wouldn't shut her mouth so I shut it for her"

"What do you mean Sakura"

"Okay first off saying she said that I always go up against her in everything which I don't second she said that she would kick my ass if we ever fought and lastly she said I wouldn't dare to hit her so that was it and I made the first move or she did I forgot the point is she was instigating and then Gai sends me up to the principals office"

"Well Sakura as much as I believe you I have to get Ino's side of the story and some witnesses"

"Yes Tsunade"

"Itachi come here"

"Yes Tunade what is it that you need"

"I need you to bring Ino over here"

"Yes right away"(AN: Hes a student aid if your wondering why hes in the principals office)

* * *

><p>5 minutes later (Itachi P.O.V.)<p>

"Gai sensei Tsunade wants to see Ino in her office now" I told Gai.

"RIGHT AWAY INO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW"

"Coming sensei" Ino said.

When she came out of the locker room she was surprised to see me.

"Wow you got beat the fuck up" I told her when I saw her swollen face she already had a purple eye her lip was swollen and it looked like someone ran her over.

"Ugh shut up Itachi I got a couple good hits on Sakura if I do say so myself" She said walking away.

"Is that so I saw Sakura a while ago and I saw her perfectly fine besides the fact that she had YOUR blood on her shirt" I smiled cockly.

"Fuck off Itachi"

"Haha you may seem all bad but when your by yourself your a scary bitch its funny"

"Whatever Itachi" She said while entering Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p>Sakura P.O.V.<p>

"Come in Ino and have a seat" Tsunade said.

"Hi" I told her while she mad dogged me.

"What is she doing in here?" Ino asked her.

"Well every story has two sides so what happened?"

"Sakura attacked me look what she did shes just mad that Sasuke perfered me over her"

"Was anyone there to see the whole scene"

"Yes Sasuke,Gaara,Neji,Kiba,Karin,Shikamaru,and Naruto"

"Alright well call them up too" Tsunade said.

2 minutes later

"What do you want Tsunade its almost the end of school" Kiba and Naruto complained.

"Where here to talk about the incident with Sakura and Ino" Tsuande said.

"Ah well Sakura attacked Ino no doubt about it" Sasuke said protecting his bitch.

"Ha your funny chicken ass but Ino was instigating Sakura to kick her ass and that's exactly what she did I mean look at Ino she looks fucked up" Gaara said.

"No Gaara your wrong and Sasuke is right Ino was attacked by Sakura" Karin said.

"Okay i'll ask Neji"

"So Neji what happened at the gym"

"Well Ino was telling Sakura that she would never win in a fight against her and that Sakura was pussy pretty much that and she told Sakura I dare you to hit me so that's what Sakura did"

"Ah well if you guys agree with what Neji said raise you hand" Tsunade said. Gaara,Kiba,Naruto,Neji,Sakura and,Shikamaru raised their hands. "And those who don't" Ino,Karin and Sasuke raised their hands.

"Okay looks like you three were lying your suspended for a week and Sakura you suspended for two days okay now get out of my sight i'm tired of seeing you guys in here" Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

Everyone left her office and went to there lockers to get there really didn't care that she was suspended her friends will most likely get her work or Neji would. As long as everyone knew not to mess with her anymore or their faith would be the same as Ino's. Sakura got her backpack and started walking to Kakashi's class because it was his day to take care of her.

"I see little Sakura got in a fight and won" Kakashi said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Are you serious everyone knows about it well Sakura we have to go or else i'll be stuck here grading papers that I really don't want to grade" He said.

"Alright Kakashi" I replied taking out my ipod touch listening to Not Fair by Lily Allen. When I told Kakashi that's how I felt when me and Sasuke would do it he laughed his ass off it was funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well I got a new chapter up for it. Enjoy and Review please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

As Kakashi and I left we went to go get some Panda Express . Kakashi wasn't the type of person to have something and there mind but something was bugging him.

"Kakashi what is wrong you look like if something is troubling you?"

"Oh its nothing Sakura" he replied with a fake grin.

"No its not I know the grin your lying you know you can tell me anything"

"Its that Rin and I have been having trouble in our relationship"

"Oh so what's the problem just solve it"

"Its just that she says that I don't treat pay attention to her and that i'm rude to her and that she deserves better."

"Listen Kakashi,Rin is the best thing that has happened to you do you really want to lose her? You have been childhood friends for god sakes she knows you better than you know yourself"

"I don't want to lose her but I also don't want to hurt her like all the rest of the girls I have dated shes special to me"

"Then start acting like it I know from experience dealing with guys like you and trust me when she gets tired of you not treating her like a women is supposed to be treated she will leave you to find better."

"Rin is the only person I care about so what do you want me to do sit down with her and tell her how much I love her."

"That's exactly what I want you to do" Sakura said with a grin knowing that she had won.

"Fine but it won't be easy for me"

"Stop whinning you big baby now come on we have to go to your house oh and invint Rin over so you guys can talk"

Once we got to his apartment which is 3 bedrooms he called Rin for her to come over. Its been 4 hours since school got out and Sakura already did her homework and was going to take a shower so she could hang out with Itachi. The door bell ringed and Sakura went to answer it knowing it was Rin.

"Hi Sakura nice to see you" Rin said giving Sakura a hug.

"Its nice to see you too Rin,Kakashi is in his room if you would like to go in there or wait in the living room"

"I think i'll go in his room if you excuse me"

Rin entered Kakashi's room and spotted him on his bed sitting on the edge of the closed the door.

"Kakashi what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Rin you know the thing you said well i'm here to tell you that my answer"

"What is your answer then Kakashi"

"I don't want to lose you,your the most important thing to me and I never want to lose you because I love you"

"Kakashi you don't know how long i've waited for you to say this to see how much you care about me or love me"

"Rin I have one more thing to say" Kakashi got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box and opened it. In the box was a silver ring with a diamond on top."Will you marry me Rin and make me the happiest man"

"Yes Kakashi I will marry you" Rin hugged Kakashi and took off his mask and kissed him. She stared at his handsome face.

The door bell ringed again and Sakura opened it.

"Hey babe" Sakura said while Itachi entered the apartment and kissed her.

"Hey Sakura so what do you want to do now"

"I don't know we can go swimming if you want"

"Hmm looks like I forgot to bring some swimming short"

"Its okay don't you remember last time you came over you left some over"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"Here i'll give them to you"

Once Itachi and Sakura got ready to go swim they walked to the pool not that many people were there. Itachi and Sakura had matching tattoo's. It was on there wrist it was a each others name. They were planning to get something on there foot but they didn't know yet.

"Itachi you better not push me in like last time" before she finished her sentence she found herself already in the pool.

"Ah Itachi what did I tell you to not push me in" Sakura said getting out.

"Sakura it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't push you in" He responded and to hug Sakura and found himself getting pushed in the pool and Sakura jumped in. Itachi and Sakura stayed in the pool for 2 hours until they left the pool. They went back to the apartment and found Rin and Kakashi making a sandwich.

"Itachi you know Rin right" Sakura asked.

"Yeah she's Kakashi girlfriend right?" Itachi said.

"No i'm Kakashi's fiancee" Rin said.

"What since when?" Sakura asked.

"Since two hours ago" Rin said while grabbing Kakashi's hand.

"Congratulations you two I wish you the best" Sakura and Itachi said.

After that Itachi had to go home saying his parents would bitch out if they didn't know where he was at. Itachi and Sakura kissed good-bye saying that he would see her tomorrow because he would go over. Sakura knew she was going to be proud these two days she doesn't go to school but she going to ask Neji to get her work from school and give it to Itachi so she can do it at home. She would tell the guys to go hang out after school and she'll invite Itachi. It was already 12 a.m. and she decided it was time to go to sleep. In the morning she woke up at 6:00 a.m. to make Kakashi breakfast and some coffee. When Kakashi's was ready he left his room and asked Sakura if she was going to be okay alone and she said yeah. He left his car keys and gave them to Sakura just in case she needed something and he went off to work. The whole day she spent texting Gaara. He said that he had a bad morning because Temari was yelling at him for not cleaning his room. When school ended she invited the her friends over the apartment. She invited some of her girl friends to invite so she could hook them up with the guys. Tenten,Temari,Hinata,Matsuri came over. Temari was talking to Shikamaru, while Tenten was talking to Neji and Hinata was talking to Kiba. and Matsuri was talking to Gaara it seemed that they were hitting it off pretty good. She went over to Itachi and laid her head on his shoulder. She wished that she could stay peaceful like this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yay new chapter! Please Review. I know I added some things but hey i like this couples. Oh don't worry i wont make Hinata and Kiba a couple. Hinata will most likely end up with Naruto and for Kiba you'll find out who he gets paired up with ^^. I hope you enjoy it.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of school Sakura has had a peaceful week until Sasuke,Ino and Karin came back. In first period with Kiba we got a new girl in the class. She had bright red hair,golden eyes and carmel colored skin her name was Karui. The teacher called Kiba up and told him that he would be showing her around the school because she had the same schedule. Ino would avoid me at all cost when the bell ringed I left to go to science (Kiba P.O.V) We were walking in silence which was annoying me to no end. "So were did you come from?" I asked her.

"I came from Kumo High" she said.

"Wow pretty far don't you think?"

"Very far if you ask me but I had no choice I got expelled from Kumo for fighting to much but the principal didn't want to expell me but you know how deans are?"

"Yeah trust me I know how deans are" when they made it to class they had a substitute for half theperiod. Kabuto left and we did nothing.

"Hey Karui I want you to meet my friends him right there the one that looks like a pineapple is Shikamaru,red head over her is Gaara and that's Neji the one with the purplish whitish eyes"

"Hi i'm Karui"

"Hi" they said

"So is chicken ass here?" Gaara said.

"Yeah he's back" I replied.

"Um who's chicken ass?" Karui asked.

"He's Sakura's ex-boyfriend." Neji said.

"I see" she said.

"Your probably wondering why we call him chicken as; its because cheated on Sakura with 2 girls and he broke her heart." Shikamaru said.

"Now I see why you call him chicken ass that jerk more like dick" she said and we all laughed.

"Yeah if Sakura wants to tell you more about it she can but i'm sure tha's all she would say about him." Gaara said.

"Do both of his girlfriends come here then?"

"Yeah they do their the slutiest bitches I know." I told her. That's what we did most of the class time was talk. After 3rd period we went to 4th period where she met Itachi and found out more about Sakura's life. At lunch she met Temari,Hinata,and Mitsuri. When it was time for 6th period (now Sakura P.O.V.)

"What are you serious Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother sure they look the same but personality wise no could of fooled me." Karui said.

"Yeah there brothers but that doesn't change anything about my situation with them" I told her.

"I guess your right." she replied.

"Come on Karui lets go outside where done changing."

"Kay." Once we got outside we saw the guys and walked to them.

"What are we playing today?" I asked them.

"Where playing soccer how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Looks like i'm playing soccer today I need the exercise and your guys know how soccer is my game ; What about you Karui are you playing."

"Yeah I think I'll play lets see what these sluts can do." She said smiling at me. Karin kept staring at me and was getting on my nerves. When Gai Sensei came out her made us run 1 lap around the field. When that was over I was a team captain and so was Karin. My teammates where Gaara,Kiba,Karui,Lee,Neji,Shikamaru and some other people. Karin's teammates where Sasuke,ino,Naruto,Sai,Shino,Chouji and other people that's in Sasuke's posy. When Gai blew the whistle and all hell broke lose again. Karin was passing the ball to Ino when Karui stoled it from her and passed it to Gaara who passed it to back to Karui and she ran with it to the goal and scored the first goal. We congratulated her and went back to playing. This time I had the ball and I was so distracted on the goal that I didn't notice Sasuke taking the ball from me and actually pushing me. I fell on the floor and my knees where scraped. I got back up and started to playing again and I felt weaker by the second and I looked down at my knees to notice that blood was covering my legs. Gaara gave me a look and immediately went after Sasuke.

"_Aye chicken ass what is your problem pushing Sakura while playing._" Gaara hissed angrily at Sasuke.

"That's the point of the game Gaara unless your to dumb to notice it" Sasuke replied.

"Oh okay then so we play like this!" Gaara said and pushed Sasuke to the ground like he did to Sakura and took the ball and passed it to Neji.

"Did I do good Sasuke?" Gaara asked and left him and went to help Sakura.

"THAT'S ENOUGHT PLAYING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IT SEEMS THAT YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING DIRTY NEJI TAKE SAKURA TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE." Gai shouted.

"No i'm fine I just need to clean these injuries and it will get better." I told Gai.

"Are you sure Sakura that looks like a lot of blood on your legs" Karui told me.

"Yeah come on we have to go school is almost over" I told her walking into the locker rooms I grabbec a couple of cleaning pads and some band-aids. Karui helped me clean the. Today I am staying over at Tsunade's house. Itachi was gong to come over today and give me a ride because Tsunade has to stay and finish her paper work. When the bell ringed we went to our lockers. After school Kiba asked Karui on a date and she said she'll go with him. Looks like all my friends are dating somebody now. I smiled just thinking about it. Now that I think about it Sasuke has lost his damn mind because he pushed a girl he would never do that before but who cares. Now how to get Itachi from killing Sasuke because he pushed me and my knees look like this ah what a day. At least I made a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Updated again. Poor Sakura got pushed by that chicken ass haired Sasuke . good thing Gaara was there to protect her. Please Review. That goes for everyone that reads this story and favorite this and stuff like next time. Enjoy the chapter :). Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru's P.O.V

It was after school and I was getting my stuff from my locker. When a girl shut my locker. Ugh troublesome. I glared at the girl which was none other than Ino.

"What do you want Ino?" I asked her.

"Oh can't a friend say hi"

"First of all were not friends so that means no"

"Aww come one Shikamaru you know you don't have to listen to that bitch Sakura"

"Don't call Sakura a bitch she is like my little sister"

"Sorry I won't do it again." she said while I started to walk away because I spotted Temari but Ino grabbed my wrist and kissed me and that was when Temari decided to turn her head and stared at me horrified at the scene before her. I pushed Ino off of me and saw Temari running and I shouted

"Temari!" but she didn't stop she ran faster than before. I ran after her and caught up with her.

"Temari please wait" she stopped and glared at me.

"I never want to see you or talk to you ever again" she said walking off I grabbed her wrist to make her face me.

"Wait please let me explain what happened. Ino forced me into the kiss please believe me your the last person I would ever want to hurt and you want to know why because I Love You Temari and not that slut Ino" Temari stared at me and hugged me.

"Oh Shikamaru do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. It may seems like I don't like you but I love you" she said giving me a peck on the lips. She parted her lips a little bit granting me access for a passionite kiss.

Sakura P.O.V

My leg was still hurting like a bitch but I was more worried of what Itachi would say. Itachi was waiting for me by his car. So far so good he hasn't notice anything. He opened the door for the passenger seat. Once I was in he went to the driver's side and started the engine. His car was a black Mustang Salen with black rims. The seats were black with a red cloud saying that he was in Akatsuki. There was a silence in the car until he spoke

"Sakura how did you that scrap on your knee?" he asked.

"I feel playing soccer."

"Sakura both you and I know you did not fall someone pushed you?,huh." I turned my head in facing the window so I wouldn't face him.

"It was Sasuke?"

"Yeah it was him." The car stopped with a loud screech.

"What are you doing Itachi?" I asked seeing him do an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road. He took the freeway that was leading us to the Uchiha Mansion.

"Wait in the car Sakura I'll be back in a little bit"

"What are you going to do Itachi?"

"Knock some sense into Sasuke"

"Please Itachi don't do this"

"No Sakura this has been going on for far to long" he said slamming the door and going into his house.

Itachi P.O.V.

"Sasuke."

"What do you need Itachi?" he asked but found my fist connecting to his face.

"What the fuck Itachi what is your problem! " he said pushing me off of him.

"Never lay your hands on Sakura she's a good girl don't even touch her or so help me god I will send your ass to the hospital."

"Your just mad that you have my sloppy seconds" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here foolish little brother you shouldn't be talking about Sakura like that because when you had sex with her she was thinking of me."

"Your funny Itachi she was head over heels for me until I broke her heart and if we were still together I'd be fucking her right now" I punched Sasuke which knocked him on the ground.

"You let such a beautiful girl go and I took advantage of that and guess what the sex is great" I said smirking at him.

"Fuck You Itachi." Sasuke yelled while I left the house and went into the car. I'll get you back Itachi Sasuke thought.

Sakura P.O.V

"That took longer than a little while Itachi" I told him.

"Hn"

"Ugh what happened back there Itachi"

"Nothing much just knocked some sense into Sasuke"

"What if your parents get mad at you?"

"Don't worry Sakura nothing is going to happen"

"Whatever you say" The drive to Tsunade's house was quiet. We pulled up to her parking lot. Tsunade wouldn't be home until 5 p.m. Itachi opened the passanger door. When we entered the house we headed to my room. I turned on my ipod that was connected to speakers. The song that was playing was Love Like Honey by Pretty Ricky. Itachi raised his eyebrow at me and I was smiled at him. We pulled out our homework so he could help me with my math because I never pay attention. At 5 p.m Tsunade came home with Panda Express. At 7:30 Itachi went home. The next day at school I found out 2 things. 1. Shikamaru and Temari were a couple. 2. It was tryouts for cheer and football. Knowing the guys they would most likely tryout for football but us girls ugh I don't think so.

_Time Skip_

How did I find myself in this situation Oh Yes it was all Temari's fault. Hinata,Tenten,Temari,Karui, and Matsuri were going to the cheer tryouts. I was just going to go home after that but they dragged me to the tryouts. God what if I embarrass myself for not knowing how to cheer. The song they made us dance to was Animal by Kat DeLuna. Here it was time for us to dance of course all of us had to go at a separately. Everyone was before me and so was Ino and Karin. Surprisingly Karin made it. I guess they might be desperate for cheerleaders. When it was my turn all of the girls wished me luck. When the music started playing all my nerves left me and I just let my body dance to the music.

_Are you wild and dirty like an animal_  
><em> Can you growl and scream like an animal<em>  
><em> Baby go, go, go like an animal<em>  
><em> Tear it up, make a mess like an animal<em>  
><em> Animal, animal animal animal; deep inside you is there an animal<em>  
><em> Let it out animal; be a beast about it <em>

My hips started moving with the beat.(**A/N:She was dancing like Shakira in the music video Hips Don't Lie** )It was like I rehearsed this. The coach and judge were speechless.

"Wow Sakura how would you like to be captain of the squad?" Kurenai asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello updated again.I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people. Finally decided to update this story. I don't own Naruto otherwise I'd be one famous person. **

* * *

><p>"What? Me cheer captain. I don't think so I'm not much of a leader. What if you give the position to another girl I don't think I'm not that good for the position"<p>

"Nonsense you'd be perfect for the job"

"I don't even have the talent to be a cheerleader"

"Yes you do now lets go get all the other girls to tell them that you'll be captain"

"Fine since I don't have a choice" I said following Kurenai to the other room where the girls that made the cheer squad were at.

"Girls I have decided who your cheer captain will be" Kurenai said. Ino and Karin were squealing like pigs because they thought they had a chance to be the captain. "That person is Sakura Haruno" Kurenai finish saying. Ino and Karin's faces were priceless. The both had their mouths wide open. Most of the girls just clapped while Hinata,Karui,Matsuri,Tenten, and Temari were hooting and cheering. Ino and Karin glared at them and then at me.

"Tomorrow you have practice right after school. Since football seson is near you have to learn the cheers,the dance routines quickly. This isn't going to be easy and whoever isn't sure that they want to do this you may leave." Kurenai said and a few girls left while most of them stayed. "Now we have to measure you girls so we can know what size your uniform will be"

With the guys Itachi (P.O.V)

There was a bunch of guys at the tryouts for Football. Gai being the coach for football was making the guys do 200 push ups. Some guys were but to there limits and gave up. Knowing Shikamaru I thought he would of gave up because it was to much work but surprised me when he was one of the first ones to finish. After that Gai made us through a football to see how far we can throw it and how fast. Mine was the fastest with 90 mph. That made me quarterback of the team. Shikamaru was the wide reciver, Kiba was fullback and running back,Neji was halfback and running back,Gaara was a guard. Sasuke was mad because he wasn't quarter back Naruto on the other hand was happy that he was a wide reciver. After that Gai told us that our first opponets are Iwa. We hit the showers when we were done with our training. (A/N: Sorry I don't know shit about Football that's why its not detailed enough)

"Where going to kick there asses" Kiba said.

"Quit being so cocky Kiba" Neji said.

"You ruin all the fun Neji"

"You guys are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"For once I agree with Shikamaru" I said.

"In the mean time we have to do training" Gaara said.

"I wonder if the girls made it on the Cheer Squad" Kiba said.

"Knowing Sakura I doubt she went to tryout you know how she hates to dance" Gaara said.

"I think the girls probably dragged her to it and by girls you know I mean Temari" Neji said.

"Ha that would be a funny sight" Kiba said. All the guys laughed just picturing Sakura's face having to dance infront of people.

Back with the girls Sakura P.O.V

"Who would of thought our little Sakura would be Cheer Captain" Temari said.

"Be quiet Temari I don't even want to think about it"

"Come on its nothing bad." Hinata said.

"Yeah because your not Captain Hinata" I said.

"Stop whinning Sakura" Karui said.

"Hmph" I said crossing my hands across my chest.

"I wonder if the guys are tired?" Tenten said.

"Knowing Gai-sensei he probably put them to their limits." Temari said.

"Look their over there" Hinata said pointing at the parking lot of Konoha. It seemed that the guys were waiting for them. The girls walked there way to the guys.

"How was the tryouts?" Gaara asked.

"It went alright" Matsuri said.

"Yes and guess what!" Temari said.

"What" Kiba said.

"Our little Sakura made Captain" Temari said and all the guys laughed except Itachi.

"Oh god that was funny now really what is it you really wanted to say" Kiba said gasping for air.

"I wasn't playing Sakura actually is Captain come on Sakura back me up a little" Temari said.

"Yeah it's true I'm the Captain for the squad." I said.

"Well congratulations Sakura" Itachi said.

"Thanks babe"

"Come on we have to go or else our parents are going to be bitching" Kiba said.

"Alright" everyone said getting into a car. Karui went with Kiba,Temari went with Shikamaru,Matsuri went with Gaara,Tenten went with Neji,and Sakura went with Itachi.

The next day at Cheer Practice

"Okay I'm now going to annouce who our flyers will be: Sakura,Tenten,and Matsuri. Since you girls are the smallest and the base for Sakura is Karin and Ino. The base for Tenten will be Hinata and Temari. Base for Matsuri will be Karui and Melody. The bases job is to not let the flyer fall. If you see that your flyer is about to fall you have to catch them no matter what and if you drop your flyer you will face the price" Kurenai said. "Now any questions?"

"Yes can I change my base I really don't feel comfortable with Ino and Karin being my base" I said.

"Sorry Sakura but you can't change your base"

_Fuck I'm going to die now because of Ino and Karin. AH I'm not ready to die. _

2 weeks later.

Today is the day Konoha plays against Iwa. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm shitting bricks. What if I mess up on the cheer,what if Ino and Karin let me fall on purpose. What if Itachi gets hurt while playing. Oh no knock on wood. Just play it normal and pretend no one is watching you. Yeah like that makes things better. Surprisingly Kakashi is going to go to Konoha's first game with Rin. He says its for "Parental Support." Tsunade is going of course because she's the principal. The game starts at 6 but we have to be at the school by 5 or earlier. Since I stay with Kakashi today I'm going to stay after school with Tsunade. Once it hit after school I went to the Principals office and stayed busy until it hit 5. I got dressed in my uniform which was a nice green color and silve say KHS across the chest area. We practiced our cheer a couple of times until Kurenai thought we were ready. The girls and I went to tell the guys to be careful and not to worry. That we will the game. All of us had a number on our cheek. Mine was number 23, Temari"s was number 12, Karui's was number 15, Tenten was number 5, Hinata was number 7, and Matsuri was number 21. When it hit 6 the Iwa team came. Their uniforms colors were burgandy with white with IHS across their ribcages. The advantage that we have against Iwa is that our football players are buffer and taller. When it was time for the game to start all the guys looked ready to play. The cheerleader got in position and started cheering.

_You might be good at basketball_

_You might be good at track_

_but when it comes to football _

_You might as well step back_

_You might as well step back _

We repeated that cheer 3 times. The guys scored a touch down after 5 minutes.

_Touch down boys,one more time!_

_Over the line_

_Over the line _

_Touch down boys one more time!_

Guys P.O.V (Shikamaru's right now)

We where in the line of scrimmage. Itachi chanted the little chant and threw the ball at Kiba. Who threw it Neji and Neji threw back to Itachi. Itachi was looking for a place to throw the ball and he noticed that Naruto was the closet to the touchdown side and was going to throw the ball at him but was tackled. Everyone was mad because it was Sasuke's job to guard Itachi. After a couple of minutes Itachi couldn't get up until I helped him up.

"What the hell Sasuke what is your problem we could of made a touchdown if you didn't mess up" Kiba yelled at Sasuke.

"Blame yourself I was here busy tackling someone while you where standing there you could of done something" Sasuke yelled back.

"Look guys we can stay here and argue but where will that get us nowhere now if we want to win this game I say we get our act together and stop whinning like bitches" I said.

"Shikamaru has a point" Gaara said. After my speech we started playing better and the score was 27-20. Konoha in the lead.

Sakura P.O.V

When it hit half time we where cheering. When it was time for the flyers to fly I was scared shitless. The flyers are supposed to craddle in the air but and our bases are supposed to catch us. So far everything was going good until I did a twist in the air and Ino and Karin didn't catch me and I feel on my back hard. I felt like I broke my spine. I couldn't get up I tried but I just couldn't. The guys went to my side when they noticed I wasn't getting up. Kakashi,Rin and Tsunade came running towards me. The girls where there they were yelling at Ino and Karin. Gaara was pissed off as well.

"Sakura where getting an ambulance. We have to check if you broke any bones." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade I can't feel my body" I said.

"Your going to be all right Sakura"

"What's going to happen about the game?"

"Fuck the game Sakura your more important!" Kiba said.

"No continue the game don't let me stop you guys from winning"

"Sakura how are we going to be able to play if where going to be busy worrying about you" Neji said.

"No please continue the game for me"

"Not a chance Sakura we never leave a teammate behind" Shikamaru said.

"Please"

"No where ending the game and I mean it" Itachi said.

"Fine but I'm going to feel guilty"

"We rather have you feel guilty then you being hurt" Itachi said helping Sakura on the stretcher.

"Kakashi you go with her well meet you at the hospital I have to tell everyone that where canceling the game." Tsunade told Kakashi.

"Alright Tsunade I'll take care of her. Come on Rin lets go with Sakura." Kakashi told Rin and the went on the ambulance with Sakura.

Tsunade grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have troubling new since one of our cheerleaders got injured and she is like a daughter and sister to everyone here I have to cancel the game. I'm sorry Iwa but maybe we can play another time. Sorry everyone if you will please leave the school grounds" Tsunade said and the people started to leave. Sakura's friends got into there cars and followed Tsunade to the hospital. At the hospital everyone was worried about Sakura. When the doctor came out of the room Tsunade got up and asked.

"How is she?"

"She's stable,she has a couple of broken ribs,and she broke her leg. If you let her rest she'll make a full recovery." the doctor said.

"Thank god"

"If anyone of you would like to see her you are more than welcomed too but 2 at a time" the doctor said leaving them to see who would see Sakura first. Tsunade and Kakashi went in first and when Tsunade left the room Rin went in with Kakashi. When they both left the room Gaara and Matsuri went in after them it was Neji and Tenten,then Shikamaru and Temari, then Kiba and Karui. The last person to go was Itachi. Sakura was happy that her friends where there to help her. There was a knock on her door and then it opened. Itachi came inside and sat down next to her and grabbed her hands.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said.

"I hope your feeling better"

"Yeah I can feel my back now"

"That's good I want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what"

"Thank you Itachi"

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you Itachi"

"I will never hurt you and I'll always be with you forever"

"Together forever"

"Forever Sakura"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's is how I'm going to end this story ^^. Thank you everyone for your support. Thank you for the faves,story alerts,and of course the lovely Review. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing this story. Thank you all for the encouragement**.**Goodbye everyone this won't be the last of me I guarantee it. - 3 ke23.  
><strong>


End file.
